Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 63
A few hours later, Kyuuga has been transported to a local hospital, police are searching the building. Wolfgang, C22, Nintendo, Ice, Jenna and Val have gone into the C-MV22. Oddly, DF was found sleeping, in the C-MV22... ( C22 drives, Wolfgang sits with Jenna, in the front passenger seat, and everyone else is squished in the back ) ''' '''Wolfgang) *In head* Only one week... DF) This isn't fair. I was sleeping and I'm tiiiiiiired. How come Wolfgang gets to sit in the front? ''' '''Nintendo) He's cracky. Wolfgang) *In head* Until I get to you again, Samantha... DF) I know, right. ''' '''Nintendo) Good, very good. Wolfgang) *In head* Until you get to see Jenna again... C22) DF, Wolfgang's got Jenna, therefore, he has a VIP pass to sit in the passenger's seat. ' '''DF) I could hold Jenna! ' '''Wolfgang) *In head* Are you going to joyfully cry, when you see Jenna and me again? Nintendo) Nah, you're tired. DF) OBJECTION! I'm not tired! ''' '''Wolfgang) *In head* Are you going to be perfectly fine? ( Wolfgang starts rocking Jenna, after noticing she's about to cry ) Nintendo) OBJECTION! You were complaining about being tired. ''' '''Wolfgang) *In head* I've missed you... ( Ice slowly gets annoyed ) DF) OBJECTION! That was the past, it's the present! ' '''Nintendo) OBJECTION! You said it a few minutes ago, it's not too far, in the past! ' '''Wolfgang) *In head* Seemingly, Aaron will miss me, when I have to leave. DF) OBJ-''' 'Ice) Will you guys please stop screaming! ' '''Wolfgang) Speaking of which, is Aaron really what we're going to name our next child. Val) Yeah, it's kind of hurting my ears. ' '''Ice) Same. ' '''Wolfgang) *In head* Wait... Wolfgang has a flashback... Wolf) Oh and Samantha has a stroke, panic attack, or something and she dies...Then Alexandria and Jenna see your wife dead, so they kill themselves, and then your last three children see that and they catch your house on fire...So your final three children die... Wolfgang) ... Wolf) Your lucky your wife didn't die earlier in your orginal time, a doctor is trying to kill her, she's in a hospital...Oh and Arric dies. Wolfgang) *In head* The doctor didn't kill you, right? Is Arric alive? ' '''C22) Triple that. ' '''Nintendo) Sorry. Wolfgang) *In head* And what about Darterym, has he done anything? DF) OBJECTION! You guys woke me up! ' '( C22 parks on a roadside ) Wolfgang) *In head* Hopefully not, but he probably did. Ice, Val, Nintendo, and C22) *Look at DF* ... DF) Uh... Wolfgang) *In head* Aaron, why did you have to make these things so complicated... Nirrel) Sorry about my master's actions, I've came to learn he's a bit cracky because he misses Meteonoid. DF) ... Wolfgang) *Looks at Jenna and talks to himself silently* She definitely looks like you. Nintendo) Really? Nirrel) Yeah, he misses Meteonoid. Wolfgang) *In head* Can't wait to see you again. Nintendo) We'll get him back, DF. DF) *Looks out a window and speaks to himself, silently* Meteonoid, please be okay. ''' '''Wolfgang) *In head* Hopefully next week, but I'm probably not leaving without Volf and Skyeroid. I know I'll find them soon...*In reality* Okay... Nintendo) *Gasps* He speaks! ' '''C22) I know, right. He was quiet for a while, Wolfgang...Where were you? ' '''Wolfgang) *Looks at C22* It's been a long time, since I've gotten to think... C22 About what? ' '''Wolfgang) Nothing big. ' 'C22) I want to know or we kick you out. ' 'Nintendo) Objection...Wolfgang's got Jenna, he's a VIP. ' '''C22) So... Wolfgang) Next week... Val) Okay? ''' '''Wolfgang) Next week, we return to our time. Val) YES! ' '''Ice) Good! ' '''C22) AWESOME! Jenna) MAMA! Nintendo) EPIC! ''' '''DF) Another step to recovering Meteonoid. C22) Wait...That's not awesome! DX Val) Why not? C22) No more C-MV22! DX Nintendo) It's just a car. ' '''C22) I ain't leaving without it! ' '''Wolfgang) You're going to have to. Extremis Helios) We could always crush the car. ''' '''Wolfgang) Yeah, it's not a bad idea...But what's a bad idea? Having C22 drive, even though he was strangely unconscious earlier... C22) NO AND NO! ' '( Wolfgang's phone rings ) Jenna) DADA! ''' '''Wolfgang) I know. Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 64 '' Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 63 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Humagons: Kyuuga Category:Wolfgang Category:C22Helios Category:Nintendocan Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Jenna Category:Valentin 98 Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Nirrel Category:Samantha Category:Nebula Meteonoid Category:Arric Category:Aaron